Tera Akari und Kohana s Geschichte
by HikariMinari
Summary: Huhu o/ das hier ist meine erste Story, sie ist durch ein Role Play entstanden. Viel Spaß beim lesen! :3
1. Das treffen

Ein junges, sehr zierliches Mädchen mit Bernsteinfarbenden Augen und Mocca farbenden Haaren läuft gedankenverloren über einen Platzt, in ihrer Hand trägt Nudeln mit Hackfleischsoße. Sie scheint gar nicht zu merken, das dies wo sie drauf läuft ein Plaetau ist und es hier endet...an einer Treppe. Sie Läuft weiter, als würde der Weg ganz normal weiter gehen. Ihr Fuß stellt sich aufs leere und sie verliert das gleichgewicht, sie kippt vorne über und ihre Nudeln mit Hackfleisch Soße fliegen ihr im hohen bogen aus der Hand.

Unten an der Treppe steht ein Mädchen,sie ist etwas größer als das zierliche Mädchen ihre Augen sind Auch Beernsteinfarbend ihre Haare sind Sandfarbend, die Nudeln fliegen direkt gegen Ihre Brust, was steht sie da auch im weg. Das Mädchen ist ueber und ueber mit Nudeln und der Hackfleisch Soße beschmiert, das junge zierliche Mädchen sitzt auf der Treppe sie schaut dann, scheinbar wieder in dieser Welt angekommen, erschrocken zu dem Mädchen mit den Sandfarbenden Haaren, was sie mit der Soße und den Nudeln bekleckert hat.

Das größere Mädchen schaut erschrocken auf die Nudeln, dann geht ihr blick in die richtung aus der die Nudeln geflogen sind, ihr blick landet auf das kleine zierliche Mädchen.

"Ahh Ohh Nein" Dem kleinen Mädchen steigt die schamesröte ins Gesicht. "Tschuldige" Nuschelt sie mehr als das sie es sagt. "Ich wollte das nicht..." Sie rennt schnell zu einem Wassereimer und Taucht einen Lappen, den sie dort gefunden hat, in das Wasser. Sie zieht den Lappen klitsch Nass raus ohne ihn auszuwringen, dann rennt sie schnell zu dem größeren Mädchen und wischt ungeschickt an ihr mit dem pitsch Nassen Lappen rum. "Ich mach das wieder gut, ich mach das sauber" Das kleine Mädchen scheint sehr hektisch zu sein. "Ich wollte das eigentlich essen, ich hab es nicht geplant Euch damit zu bewerfen, wirklich nicht" Plappet sie schnell weiter.

Das größere Mädchen nimmt die Hand von dem anderen Mädchen und stoppt diese, sie wartet das die kleinere sie anschaut.

Die kleinere zuckt stark zusammen, als erwarte sie einen schlag. Sie schaut zu boden und zittert. "B...bitte, ich wollte das nicht" Sie klingt als würde sie gleich umkippen.

Die größere merkt sofort das die kleinere einen schag erwartet, ihr etwas genervter Gesichtsausdruck verschindet und ihr blick wird recht sanft. "Alles okay, das kann mal passieren. Mögt Ihr mir den Lappen geben?" Die kleinere brucht einige Sekunden bis sie regestriert was ihr gegenüber gesagt hat. Ganz vorsichtig hebt sie den blick, ihre Augen glitzen leicht feucht und sind angst geweitet. "W.. wirklich?" Die kleinere krallt sich so in den Lappen das, dass Wasser nur so rausläuft... dirket auf die Schuhe von der größerin. Vorsichtig heb die kleinere den Lappen und haelt ihn ihrem gegenüber hin.

Die gräßere nickt "Schade um das gute Essen. Du brauchst den Lappen allerdings nicht versuchen zu Strangulieren" Sagt die größere frech. Die kleinere schaut auf den Lappen, "Ohh nein, ich hab ihn kaputt gemacht" ihr ton ist leicht ängstlich. "Ich bezahle ihn, ich werde einen neune kaufen" Ihr gegenüber schüttelt den Kopf "Beruhige dich erstmal, keiner wird dir den Kopf abreissen" Sie nimmt dem zierlichen Mädchen den Lappen vorsichtig ab und schaut sich dann um. "Wo hast du dir den Lappen geborgt?" fragt sie vorsichtig, um das ängstliche Mädchen nicht noch mehr zu verschrecken.

Die kleinere nestelt ungeschickt an einem sehr kleinen Lederbeutel, dieser fällt natürlich runter... dirket in die Soße die auf dem Boden liegt. Der beutel öffnet sich und es kullern ein paar Kupfermünzen raus... vielleicht gerade so viele das sie damit noch einmal nudeln mit Hackfleischsoße kaufen könnte, aber gewiss nicht mehr. "Er... er lag dort, bei dem Eimer" sie deutet auf einem Eimer einige schritte neben sich. Sie will gerade in die hocke gehen um die Kupfermünzen aufzuheben...

Die größere von beiden geht in die hocke und sammelt die Münzen inklusive den Beutel wieder auf und reicht sie dem andren Mädchen, diese schaut verlegen zu boden. "D...danke" sie nimmt den Beutel dankend entgegen. "Kein Problem. Hast du hunger?" *Sie wird wohl kaum, was zu essen kaufen wenn es nicht muss*

"N...nein... ich hab kein hunger..." Ein knurren unterbricht das gespräch, es kommt eindeutig aus ihrem Magen. Sie schaut zu boden auf die Soße und die Nudeln, ihre Wangen färben sich rötlich.

Die größere fängt an zu lachen. "Du bist nicht gut im Lügen, na komm ich lad dich ein"

"I...ich... ich ess das noch was zu retten ist" sie will sich nieder knien und die Nudeln aufsammeln, als sie ploetztlich von der größeren am Arm gefasst wird und wieder hochgezogen wird. "Das kannst du nicht mehr essen." "D...doch, schau so" Die kleinere will gerade die Nudeln in ihren Mund stecken, als die größere eingreift und ihr diese aus der Hand schlägt. Die kleinere scheint zu denken das die andere meint man könne die Nudeln nicht mehr essen... Sie versteht allerdings nicht das die großere meint essen wir was vernümpftiges.

"Na komm, das ist doch nichts vernümpftiges, da ist Dreck dran... das solltest du nicht mehr essen." Die kleinere erschrickt, ihr blick folgt den Nudeln, sie greift blitztschnell nach einer Nudel, scheinbar ist sie gar nicht mal so ungeschickt, als sie sie gefangen hat schiebt sie sich die Nudel in den Mund und isst sie. "Siehst du, man kann sie essen." Hat sie das nur gemacht um der größeren zu Zeigen das es geht?

Die größere schaut das Mädchen entsetzt an. " ... Du... hast gedacht... das ich denke das, dass nicht geht?" Sie schaut etwas verwirrt und fassungslos zu der kleinerin.

Die kleinere wird rot "Also.. aber..ich hab mein.. Geld eingeteilt und.. ich..." Sie schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich habe keinen Hunger" Versucht sie erneut zu lügen. Die größere fasst sich an die Stirn und überlegt kurz "Willst du nicht lieber was anderes essen?"

"J..ja" *Dann muss ich mir jetzt was holen, sonst wird sie bestimmt böse und bestraft mich* Die größere seufzt. "Wie schon erwähnt, du bist eine miserable lügnerin... Na komm" Sie fasst die kleinere am Handgelenk und schleift sie hinterher, aber ohne ihr weh zu tun. "Ich geb dir was aus." *Um meine Kleidung kümmere ich mich später...*

Erschrickt wieder. "A..aber .. du .. du kannst doch nicht für mich essen kaufen." "Doch kann ich, siehst du doch." sagt sie und bestellt der kleineren einfach was zu essen. Nach kurzer Zeit ist das essen fertig. "Hier." Sagt sie und hält ihr das essen hin.

Die kleinere nimmt es zögerlich entgegen. "D... danke" Das größere Mädchen schaut sie an und nickt. "Die kleine stellt das essen vor sich ab und fängt auch dirket an zu essen, scheinbar ist es ihrer meinung nach ihres sobald es ihr gereicht wurde und gesagt wurde sie darf es haben. Die zurückhaltung ist weg, sie futtert wie ein weltmeister.

"Ich hoffe es schmeckt" *Sieht zumindest danach aus...* Der Teller scheint fast in rekortzeit leer gefuttert zu sein, in dem Gesicht der kleinerin kann man deutlich sehen was sie gegessen hat, soße klebt an ihrem Kinn und über ihrem Mund. "Jaa es war lecker" sagt sie nickend.

Ein leichtes kichern ist zu vernehmen von der größeren. "Du.. hast soße überall im Gesicht" Ein knurren ist zu höhren, es kommt aus von der kleinerin. "Puhh ich bin satt" sagt sie und lehnt sich zurück... es klingt wieder gelogen. Dann tastet sie mit den Fingern ihr Gesicht ab... Natürlich genau in die soße. Sie versucht alle Stellen, auch die am kinn mit ihrer Zunge zu erreichen um sich zu säubern, scheinbar dadrauf bedacht nichts zu verschwenden.

Die größere horcht auf und schaut zu der angeblich nicht mehr hungrigen kleinen Person neben sich, dann geht ihr blick zu der Verkäuferin. "Zwei mal bitte noch und was zu trinken für die kleine Dame hier, geht auf mich"

"Ahh nein ich bin satt, das geht nicht ihr könnt doch nicht so viel für mich kaufen" An dem Kinn der kleinerin klebt immer noch Soße, das hat sie anscheinend nicht wegbekommen können mit der Zunge.

Die größere legt der Verkäuferin Geld hin. "Du.." Dabei schaut sie die kleine Dame neben sich an. "isst gefälligst auf" Die Verkäuferin stellt den Teller vor der kleinerin ab, dann schaut sie zu der größeren, als würde sie eine bestätigung erwarten.

Sie zeigt bei sich selbst ans Kinn um der kleinen Dame die stelle zu zeigen wo noch etwas soße klebt. "Du hast da noch Soße" dann geht ihr blick zu der Verkäuferin, ein bestätingendes nicken folgt. "Danke sehr"

Die kleinere wird leicht Rot und streicht mit dem Finger dan die stelle sodass sie schon leicht angetrocknete Soße abgeht, dann ist sie es auf, um auch ja nichts zu verschwenden. Das nicken von der Größeren ist die bestätigung für sie, kaum war es erfolgt frass sie den Teller wie ein Heuschrecken schwarm ein Weizenfeld. Soviel also zu sie war Satt...

*Unglaublich sie muss... ausgehungert sein..* Denkt, die größere. Die verkäuferin tauscht die Teller und stellt den zweiten vor der kleinern, diese schaut nun zu dem anderen Mädchen. "Na los iss schon. Ich bin satt ich brauch nichts." Das ist die bestätigung für die kleinere, sie macht sich über den dritten Teller her, nach der hälfte reduziert sich ihr Esstempo allerdings, sie scheint so langsam satt zu werden. Als sie den Teller bis zum letzten Fleck leer gegessen hat scheint sie vollkommen gesättigt zu sein, ihr Gesicht und ihr Kinn sind wieder voller Soße.

*Gut.. jetzt scheint sie langsam satt zu werden, wie kann man jemanden so hungern lassen?* Die größere zeigt der kleinen Dame wieder wo sie Soße kleben hat, wodrauf hin die kleinere es wieder mit der Zunge versucht zu säubern. Es dürfte ziehmlich Süß aussehen wie sie versucht mit ihrer Zunge die soße auf zu schlecken. Ihr Kinn säubert sie ebenfalls, erst versucht sie es zwei Minuten mit der Zunge bis sie merkt das es einfach nicht geht, dann macht sie es mit dem Finger.

Die größere schmunzelt über das Verhalten des anderen Mädchens "Bist du satt?"

Die kleinere nickt "Jaaa..." Es klingt dieses mal ehrlich, man hört es sofort wenn sie lügt.

"Okay, das ist gut"

"Danke" sie schaut die größere kurz verlegen an und dann zu boden.

*Ich weiss gar nicht ihren Namen... und ich hab mich auch nicht vorgestellt...* Sie schaut die kleinere dabei an. Dann räuspert sie sich verlegen " Ich hab mich gar nicht vorgestellt... Ich heiße Kohana" Als sich die größere vorstellt, verneigt sie sich ganz leicht, anscheinend hat sie es so gelernt.

Die kleinere hebt den blick und schaut Kohana an, sie denkt kurz nach ob sie sich mit ihrem richtigen Namen vorstellen soll. *Ich hab in Büchen gelesen über Kreaturen die mit dem Namen die Seele an sich binden können* Sie mustert Kohana mit wachem und sehr scharfen Blick. Es ist ein blick der nicht zu dem Tollpatschigen Mädchen von eben passt, sondern der eher zu einem sehr gewieften Mädchen passt. Das alles geschieht allerdings in gerade mal einer Sekunde. *Nein sie ist wohl kaum eines der Wesen* "Akari" Sagt die kleinere Freundlich und steht auf, sie macht einen knicks, er ist perfekt, es gibt nicht den kleinsten fehler an ihm. Das hat sie täglich duzende male gemacht, jedesmal wenn sie einen anderen schüler gesehen hat.

*Huch was war das gerade.. ihr blick war ganz anders auf ein mal* "Freut mich dich Kennen zu lernen Akari"

"Ganz meinerseits, Kohana" Sie lächelt freundlich. "Sag mal Kohana, warum bist du hier? Möchtest du dir als Söldner etwas Geld verdienen? Diese Insel soll ja erforscht werden."Akari wirkt neugierig.

"Hmm, ich bin hier um einerseits zu helfen und weil mich diese Insel interessiert. Das Geld kann ich natürlich auch gut gebrauchen" als sie das sagt lässt sie ihren blick schweifen. "Und du?"

Die kleinere zögert etwas, sie wirkt nervös " Ich will die Insel erforschen, es gibt hier bestimmt neue, noch unbekannte Pflanzen oder Tiere" Sie strahlt regelrecht, als sie das erzählt. Angesichts ihrer doch bescheidenen Ausrüstung und ihres sehr geringen Geld anteils würde sie wohl kaum mehr als zwei oder maximal drei tage hier verweilen können. Sie hat lediglich einen kleinen, schon recht mitgenommenen Rücken Beutel, mit unbekanntem inhalt und einen seltsam aussehenden Stab mit einer scheibe obendrauf befestigt, die scheine sieht allerdings nicht danach aus als ob sie zu dem stab gehört... Die scheibe sieht die eines Magiers ähnlich, jedoch nur sehr wenig und es fehlt der Fokus Kristall in der Mitte.

Kohana schaut zu Akari und fängt an zu lachen "Okay, ja warum auch nicht?" *Irgendwie ist sie ja niedlich* Schmunzelt diese. Kohana betrachtet die seltsam aussehende waffe und schaut dann skeptisch zu Akari. *Was soll das sein? Eine Waffe...?*

Akari mekrt natürlcih den blick und wird verlegen, sie erwidert aber was. "DAs ist mein Wander Stab, ich kann mich damit durchaus verteidigen" Sagt sie und deutet zu der Klinge "Damit kann ich wilde Tiere die mich fressen wollen fern halten." Sagt sie etwas stolz.

"Okay..." Kommt es als antwort von der größeren, sie scheint nicht wirklich davon überzeugt. *Danach sieht sie nicht aus... *

Akari scheint das zu merken und hebt den Stab, sie beginnt damit herum zu fuchteln, was sogar relativ glaub würdig aussieht, sie scheint damit zumindest ein paar mal trainiert zu haben. Kohana beobachtet das still, jedoch immer noch skeptisch. *Hmm, zumindest hat sie mal mit dem ding gekämpft*

Akari merkt den blick von Kohana und wird wieder rot, sie scheint kurz zu überlegen, jedoch nach kurzer zeit fragt sie "W... wollen wir vielleicht zusammen die Insel erkunden..?" Fragt sie verlegen und tappst unsicher hin und her.

Die Söldnerin hebt den Kopf, etwas überrascht, mit sowas hatte sie nun gar nicht gerechnet. Nach kurzen überlegen nicht sie aber zustimmend. "Klar, warum nicht?" *Sobald wir in dem Lager angekommen sind, muss ich dringend meine kleidung wechseln*

"Okay, dann wollen wir mal los oder?" fragt die kleinere und tappst etwas hin und her, sie scheint voller tatendrang zu sein. Kohana nickt dadrauf hin nur, auf dieses zeichen hat die kleinere anscheinend nur gewartet sie schultert ihren rucksack und nimmt den stab. Plötzlich bleib sie abrubt stehen. "Ohh wir sollten vorsichtig sein die Tiere und Pflanzen scheinen verrückt zu sein..."

"Hmm.. Dann stell dich schon mal auf einen kampf ein" Kohana lässt ihren blick etwas prüfend schweifen, das die tiere und pflanzen hier verrückt sein sollen hat sie auch gesagt bekommen.

"Ach, ich glaube nicht das sie und angreifen" Akari tappst ein paar schritte voran, sie scheint noch nicht wirklich an kämpfen teilgenommen zu haben, denn sie läuft munter und recht leichtsinning durch die gegend.

*Da bin ich ja mal gespannt...* Kohana schaut skeptisch zu ihr und läuft dann etwas vor, es trennen die beiden nun einige schritte, kurz dadrauf hört sie Akari rufen. "Ohh schau mal, es sieht aus wie ein Panter aber er hat rote augen, was ist er wohl für eine spezies?" *Oh oh... ich ahne nichts gutes..* Kohana dreht sich langsam um und sieht wie Akari einige schritte auf den Panter zugeht, dieser scheint sich bedroht zu fühlen, denn seine muskeln spannen sich an... er setzt zum sprung an.

Akari! *Ich wusste es..!* Bevor Kohana was unternehmen kann, springt der Panter auf Akari zu, diese ist wie gelähmt, vollkommen überrascht, sie kennt nur die aus ihrer Akademie und die sind alle friedlich. Mit einem lauten quieken fällt sie rückwerts auf ihren po, ihr stab den sie zuvor in der hand hatte rollt über den boden, einige schritte weit weg. Der panter springt genau auf sie zu, die messer scharfen klauen vorgestreckt, er kommt bei ihr an, doch anstatt sie zu berühren verbrennt er... jeder teil seines körpers der Akari theoretisch berührt verbrennt augenblicklich zu Asche, der ganze Panter hat sich in drei sekunden in asche verwandelt. Akari hat die Arme vor das Gesicht gerissen, scheinbar eine schreck situartion, die angebliche Klinge ist von dem Stab abgerissen und fliegt in hohem bogen durch die Luft auf Akari zu, die scheibe ist nicht mehr schlicht und matt sie glänzt in einem leicht rötlichem licht, in ihrer mitte ist ein Rot glühender Edelstein zu erkennen - ein soganennter Fokus Stein- er strahlt eine starke magische kraft aus.

Kohana schaut erschrocken und sichtlich verwirrt zu Akari und dem Panter oder eher das was von dem panter übrig geblieben ist. "Du kannst die Augen wieder öffnen... der Panter ist weg" mit diesen Worten gehts ie auf Akari zu und hält ihr die Hand hin. *Was.. was das gerade? Das war doch Magie...*

Durch die Kraft die sie von ihrem Edelstein spürt ist die kleinere direkt wieder bei sinnen, sie streckt die Hand aus um die Scheibe aufzufangen, sehr geschickt und versiegelt die Aura binnen eines liedschlages wieder hinter einer undruchlässigen mauer, sodas man sie nicht spürern kann. Ihr blick wandert zu Kohana die vor ihr mit ausgestreckter Hand steht und zur seite schaut. *Hat sie es nicht bemerkt..?* Sie nimmt zögerlich ihre Hand und lässt sich aufhelfen. Als sie steht mustert sie Kohana. *Sie muss was gemerkt haben*

*Sie scheint mehr zu können als sie zu gibt und was war das für ein seltsamer stein...* Sie denkt zwar dadrüber nach, sagt aber nichts. Immer hin geht es sie nichts an. Sie geht ein paar schritte vor und sagt dann "Bleib bitte in meiner nähe und renn nicht einfach auf die Tiere hier zu ok?"

Das Mocca haarfabende Mädchen nickt "Okay, tut mir leid, cich wollte nur schauen was er für nackenfell hat ob es schwarz oder grau ist und seine krallen welche form diese haben. Ich werd aufpassen jetzt und nicht einfach weglaufen."

Gut *Denn sonst bist du nicht lange am leben...*

Sie gehen weiter in richtung Lager, auf dem weg dorthin müssen sie weitere Panter bekämpfen, Akari kämpf mit ihrem seltsam aussehenden Stab, die scheibe ist wieder oben dran als klinge. Kohana kämpft mit zwei Katana ähnlichen schwertern. Nach kurzer zeit hört man Akari rufen. "Schau mal, diese Pflanze da, sie sieht aus wie eine Lilie jedoch ist ihre Blüte etwa anders." Akari deutet Auf die Pflanze und klingt vollkommen begeistert.

Kohana geht auf sie zu und betrachtet die Pflanzer "Hmm stimmt, se sieht anders aus."

Akari läuft wie ein aufgedrehtes Kind zu allerlei Blumen und anderen sachen und schaut sie sich genau an. Kohana schaut sich dieses Spielchen an und schmunzet etwas. *Sie sieht aus wie ein aufgedrehtes kleines Kind, was zu weihnachten auf seine geschenke wartet..*

Nach kurzer zeit holt Akari ein Buch aus ihrer Tasche hervor als sie bei einer Blueme stehen die komplett neu aussieht, wie Blumen die es auf dem Festland gibt, sie schaut die Blume nur kurz an und geht dann weiter.

"Nicht Interessant?" fragt Kohana überrascht.

Akari beginnt etwas unglaublich schnell in das Buch zu zeichnen, nach kurzer zeit entsteht dort eine sehr detaillierte und fein gearbeitete zeichnung, nebenbei antwortet sie Kohana, die das aufmerksam beobachtet "Doch, ich hab sie mir doch angeschaut..." hat sie etwa in dieser kurzen Zeit das gesammte bild der Blume sich so gut eingeprägt das sie es so aus dem Kopf raus perfekt nachzeichnen kann?

*So schnell..?* Kohana schaut etwas verwundert zu Akari *Auf der einen seite ist sie wie ein kleines tollpatschiges Kind und auf der anderen seite röstet sie mal eben so nen Panter und zeichnet blitzt schnell eine Blume perfekt nach...*

Nach einigen minuten fußmarsch sind sie bei dem großen lager angekommen, es ist an einem Turm aufgebaut, dieser Turm ist riesig und aus ihm sprießt oben eine Baumkrone, diese Insel wirkt wirklich Majestetisch. Über all sind leute in dem Lager und alla wirken aufgeregt, denn diese Insel ist erst vor kurzem entdeckt worden.

"Ich geh nur kurz meine Kleidung wechseln" Sagt Kohana und geht schon ein paar schritte weg, sie schaut sie um, nach kurzer zeit hat sie eine kleine Umkleide gefunden.

Akari schat Kohana hinterher und schaut dann an sich hinab und wird rot *Ich hab ersatzt kleidung vergessen!*


	2. Magie?

Nach etwa fünf Minuten kommt Kohana wieder, sie hat komplett neue, recht elegante kleidung an, auch wenn man sagen kann das es immer noch eine Uniform ist. Sie trägt eine kurze sportlich, jedoch elegant geschnittene Hose, dadrüber trägt sie einen Harnisch mit langen Ärmeln, er ist riechlich verziehrt und hat einen hohen Kragen. Außerdem trägt sie Hohe Stiefel diese sind auch reichlich verzieht. Alles sieht zusammen wirklich sehr gut aus. Die kleinere hebt den blick und schaut zu der älteren, ihr Blick wird jedoch etwas komisch.  
"D... Du... siehst gut aus." sagt sie sichtlich angespannt, sie scheint sich vor irgendwas zu fürchten oder zumindest sich sehr unwohl zu fühlen.  
"D...danke?" Kohana schaut verwirrt zu der kleineren sie hat keine ahnung warum sie sich so komisch verhält. *was hat sie denn auf einmal?*  
Die kleinere Tappst unsicher von dem einen zu dem anderen Bein, man merkt ihr an das sie irgendwas nachdenkt. *Ohh nein, ist sie gar keine einfache Söldnerin?! Hab ich etwa die frechheit gehabt eine Dame zu fragen ob sie mit mir zusammen die insel erforschen möchte... hoffentlich wird sie nicht sauer weil ich so frech war*  
Die größere geht einige schritte auf Akari zu, ihr blick ist sehr skeptisch und als sie vor ihr steht hebt sie die Hand und schnippst ihr gegen die Stirn, allerdings nur ganz leicht. "Ist was?" fragt sie in einem frechen ton.  
"W...wollen wir und hier ... umsehen?" fragt dad Mocca haarfabige Mädchen, sie klingt immer noch etwas seltsam und man merkt das sie versucht das Thema zu wechseln, ob sie damit durch kommt? Auf die frage ob etwas sei, schüttelt sie nur den Kopf und sagt "Nein, nein alles ist gut" sie klingt allerdings etwas hastig so als hätte man sie gerade bei etwas verbotenem erwischt.  
Kohana schaut ihr etwas verwirrt hinter her, irgendwas stimmt doch nicht mit Akari, nach kurzem zögern fragt sie nach. "Akari? Irgendwas ist doch... wie schon gesagt du bist sehr schlecht im lügen..." *Ich muss das gerade nicht verstehen oder? Warum ist sie denn jetzt auf einmal so angespannt...*  
"Also, du..." Akari tappst wieder unsicher hin und her, sie wirkt wirklich sehr angespannt. "Du siehst so schick aus und... ich... also" Dann hebt sie den blick und ihre schüchternheit ist wie verflogen. Ihre stimme klingt vollkommen ernst. "Wenn du nicht möchtest das ich dich begleite dann kann ich das verstehen Herrin" Bei dem wort Herrin macht sie einen kleinen jedoch sehr eleganten und anscheinend geübten Knicks.  
Kohana wird etwas bleich und macht einen kleinen erschrockenen sprung zurück, ein kleines fassungsloses "H -herrin?!" bringt sie noch hervor, sie wirkt nun vollkommen verwirrt, wie kommt Akari denn auf sowas ?  
Die kleine mit den Beernsteinfarbenden Augen wird knall rot und antwortet schüchtern. " Du, deine sachen, also..." Ganz leise, nur hauchend sagt sie "Ich bin es nicht wert mit dir zu reisen" In ihrer Stimme konnte man viele gefühle hinaushöhren, aber am meisten ein tiefe traurigkeit. Sie scheint viele schlechte erfahrungen gemacht zu haben und sich nicht wirklich viel selbst zu schätzten.  
Kohana ballt die fäuste, sie wirkt etwas pissig jedoch nicht auf Akari sondern auf das was sie gesagt hat, sie atmet einmal tief durch , dann sagt sie in einem strengen jedoch noch freundlichen ton " Junge Dame hör mich jetzt gut zu, wenn du dich selbst nicht schätzen lernst dann wirst du auch nie von anderen geschätzt und selbst nie andere schätzten können. Jeder hat seine stärken und siene schächen, der Titel hat gar nichts damit zu tun und das aussehen auch nicht." Mit diesen worten geht sie wieder auf Akari zu und hebt abermals die Hand um ihr gegen die Stirn zu schnipsen. "So und nu weiter" Kohana ist dem thema ausgewichen. *Sie sollte dringend lernen sich selbst mehr zu schätzen... sie scheint es nicht gemerkt zu haben, zum glück...*  
Akari schaut verlegen zu Boden "O...okay" An dem verhalten von Akari merkt man ziehmlich gut das sie selbst einfache Bürger für viel wertvoller einschätzt als sich selbst, nur warum ist Kohana dem thema ausgewichen?  
Nachdem sie in der Basis einige sachen geklärt haben gehen sie weiter die Insel erkunden , die gegner werden langsam zu kreaturen die intilligent handeln, man merkt das Akari sichtlich Probleme hat mit ihrem Stab gegen diese zu bestehen. "Warum sind die denn so böse auf uns?" fragt sie etws ausser atem.  
"Das ist eine sehr gute frage, Akari. Jedoch kann ich dir diese leider nicht beantworten..." Kohana steht vor einem Hohen felsen. Bevor sie irgendwas sagen kann rennt Akari an ihr dran vorbei und ruft. "Dort oben gibt es bestimmt eine tolle Pflanze!" Akari klettert an eine Ranke hoch und Kohana steht daneben und schaut sich das spiel von Akari an, ein kleines seufzten ist von ihr zu vernehmen. "Na dann..." Mit diesen worten klettert auch sie die Tanke hinauf. Sie ist noch nicht ganz bei der hälfte angekommen da hört sie Akari freudig fiepen. "Wow, wie schön sie ist" Kohana ist nun auch oben angekommen und schaut sich die wunderschöne weiss- blaue pflanze an. "Ja sie ist wirklich schön." Ihr blick fällt zu Akari die neben der Blume sitzt und ihr buch in der Hand hält, sie hat schon begonnen die Pflanze zu Zeichnen, nach kurzer zeit hält sie Kohana die zeichnung hin, sie ist do detailliert... wenn es in farbe wäre dann könnte man denken sie hätte die Blume in das Buch geklebt.  
"Du bist ziehmlich gut im zeichnen, deine zeichnung sieht genauso aus wie da Oiginal" Die kleinere sagt dadrauf hin nichts, jedoch wenn man genauer hinsieht kann man sehen das ihre Wangen stark gerötet sind.  
Sie gehen nachdem sie die Blume betrachtet und Akari sie zeichnen konnte weiter und erkunden die Insel, wärendessen treffen sie auf viele Monster die, die beiden angreifen. Sie kämpfen nun schon eine ganze weile und Akari scheint etwas erschöpft zu sein, das kämpfen mit dem Stab scheint nicht wirklich ihre stärke zu sein.  
Kohana bemerkt das natürlich. *Wenn ich sie frage ob sie ine Pause machen will sagt sie bestimmt wieder nur nein... also muss ich mir was anderen einfallen lassen* Sie seufzt und tut so als ob sie erschöpft wäre, dabei sagt sie "Lass und mal eine Pause machen..."  
Das Mocca Haarfabige Mädchen springt sofort dadrauf an, sie wirkt auch etwas dankbar aber wieder sagt sie nichts. Kohana setzt sich auf den Boden und stellt ihre kleine Tasche - die sie sonst immer auf dem Rücken tragt- ab. *Hat geklappt* denkt sie und streckt sich etwas.  
*Ich bin es nicht gewohnt so viel zu kämpfen zu müssen... zumindest nicht mit dem Stab... aber...* Schaut zu Kohana die sich gerade streckt * Was sagt sie wenn sie weis das ich eine Zauberin bin, wird sie mich verstoßen und als hexe fürchten?*  
Kohana packt aus ihrer Tasche ein kleines in Tüchern eingewickeltes packet aus, als sie es öffnet kan man Onigiri (Kleine reisbällchen) sehen, sie hält Akari das packet hin. "Willst du welche?"  
Jedoch kommt von Akari nur ihr Standard spruch (?) "Ich habe keinen Hunger" kurz dadrauf hebt sie den blick und schaut Kohana an, sie wird ganz leicht rot und nimmt sich dann ein Onigiri, sie isst langsam und nachdenklich das Onigiri auf. Auch Kohana hat sich ein Onigiri genommen und isst es, sie isst ziehmlich vornehm, schon fast wie eine richtige Dame. "Wenn du hunger hast musst du was essen, sonst kippst du irgendwann mal deswegen um." sagt die ältere beiläufig während sie isst. "Ich hab keinen Hunger" sagt Akari und klingt leicht schmollig. "Hat man ja gesehen, das Onigiri hast du in sekunden aufgegessen" antwortet die größere mit einem frechen grinsen im Gesicht.  
Akari sagt nichts, allerdings wird sie etwas verlegen und malt mit ihren Zeigefinger auf dem matschigen boden  
Akari wurde darmals als sie in der Schule kam aufgezogen von den anderen schülern weil sie so viel gegessen hat und so abgemagert dort hin kam, die anderen Schüler nannten sie immer Akari die Nimmersatte.  
Nachdem Kohana ihren Onigiri auch aufgegessen hat hebt sie den blick zu Akari und fragt "Wollen wir weiter?" Akari nickt dadrauf hin hebt allerdings nicht den Kopf um Kohana anzuschauen ein kleines "Ja" folgt. Dann steht sie ziehmlich elegant auf, irgendwie passt ihr verhalten und ihre Art kaum zueinander so als hätte sie das alles nachträglich gelernt aber wäre nicht so erzogen worden, sie kann es, sie macht es aber nicht. Man merkt das es nicht ihr lebensstyl ist.  
Kohana schmunzelt etwas und sagt dann "Gut"  
Dei beiden gehen weiter nachdem sie alles zusammen gepackt haben. Sie gehen in richtung Süden der Insel, dort sollen sich auch noch einige seltene, noch nie zuvor gesehende Pflanzen und Tiere aufhalten. Auf dem weg dorthin sehen die beiden Orcs...  
*Ohh nein, Orcs, ich hasse Orcs* unbewusst webt sie einen Zauber als einer der Orcs auf Akari zustürmt und wild mit seiner Axt um sich schwingt. Ihre scheibe löst sich wieder von dem Stab und fliegt in ihre Hand, jedoch ist die Aura der Scheibe nicht zu spüren. Einen liedsschlag später schiesst eine Nether Lanze aus der Scheibe und durchschlägt den Orc mühelos wie ein Speer, der Orc fällt schwer verletzt und sterbend zu Boden. Das dürfte Kohana kaum unbemerkt geblieben sein, erst recht da Akari einen zweiten ran stürmenden Orc mit einem Feuerball das Gesicht wegschmelzt. "Igitt eckelige kreaturen diese Orcs" Sagt sie leise und sichtich angeeckelt.  
Kohana betrachtet Akari skeptisch *Schon wieder diese Scheibe...*  
Akari scheint gar nicht zu erkennen das sie gerade Magie gewirkt hat, sie lässt die Scheibe eleganz über ihre Hand schwebend kreisen.  
*Soll ich sie mal drauf ansprechen?.. Sie scheint es ja selbst nicht zu merken..* "Akari?"  
Erst jetzt bemerkt sie den Blick von Kohana, sie schat dann zu ihrer Scheibe und dann wieder zu Kohana, ihr Gesicht wird Knallrot sodass sie fast schon aus sieht wie eine Tomate. "J.. ja?" fragt sie etwas ängstlich und Unsicher, die Scheibe schwebt hinterihren Rücken als würde sie sich vor Kohana verstecken wollen.  
Kohana zeigt in richtung Scheibe "Wenn du damit besser kämpfen kannst dann kämpf doch mit Magie" *Warum versucht sie die Scheibe zu verstecken, wenn sie damit doch besser kämpfen kann ? Und warum hat sie die ganze zeit ohne Magie gekämpft... hat soe vor irgendwas angst?*  
"M..magie? D.. d.. das ...das gibt es doch... doch nur .. in ... Märchen..." Stammelt diese sichtlich nervös und unsicher. Akari sollte besser nicht versuchen zu schwindeln, selbst ein totes stück Holz würde merken wenn sie lügt. Kohana schaut sie an so nach dem Motto du bist schon lange aufgeflogen , lass das lügen. "Du kannst immer noch nicht lügen... und warum sollte es Magie nicht geben? Du hast sie doch selbst gerade spielend leicht eingesetzt. Also warum dann lügen? Setzt sie doch ein, solange du damit gut klar kommst." Sie dreht sich dabei leicht zu seite als sie das sagt, ihre hand hebt sie etwas an die Stirn nachdenklich.  
Akari hebt unsicher den Blick in richtung Kohana "Du hast keine angst vor mir? Und denkst ich verwandel dich in eine Kröte oder so?" Sie klingt irgendwie als hätte das mal jemand zu ihr gesagt. Kohana schaut sie verwirrt an "Warum sollte ich?" Die kleinere tippt unsicher die Zeigefinger spitzten aneinander. "Weil... weil andere Leute das zu mir gesagt haben... sie wollten mich dann verbrennen" Sie klingt so als würde sie das nicht groß stören, zumindest was das verbrennen angeht.  
Kohana geht ein paar schritte auf sie zu "Das ist totaler schwachsinn, dann müssten sie 80 % der Menschheit verbrennen, es gibt viele Leute die mit Magie umgehen können, deswegen braucht man sie nicht zu verbrennen..." Sie schüttelt den kopf "Auf solche Idioten solltest du nicht hören. Und ... " Sie schnippst ihr wieder gegen die Stirn "denke dadran du sollst dich selbst mehr schätzten lernen."  
"Jaa, schon, es gibt einige Leute die ein wenig Licht oder der gleichen machen können, aber sobald man aus dem raster fällt weil man ein wenig mehr kann, wird man verachtet" Sie schaut verlegen zu seite als sie das sagt. Nunja, zumindest da wo ich herkomme, aber okay wenn es dich nicht stört dann kämpfe ich mit Magie" *Ich werde aber nur die kleinen grund zauber machen, üben kann ich wenn Kohana nicht dabei ist, sonst verletzte ich sie noch ausversehen!*  
Kohana schaut sich etwas um, als ob sie etwas vor hätte. Dann überlegt sie *Was solls ein kleiner Zauber wird schon gehen...dann denkt sie wenigstens nicht von mir das ich sie verbrennen will* Nochmals schaut sich Kohana um, als wirklich keiner da ist und den beiden zu schaut hebt sie die hand, kurz dadrauf erscheinen eine kleine Lichtkugeln in jeweils verschiedenen farben, sie gleiten langsam durch die luft über den beiden. Sie glimmen etwas und spiegeln das licht der sonne wieder. Sie halten allerdings nicht lange und sind schon nach einigen Augenblicken wieder verschwunden. Kohana schaut zu Akari, sie wollte ihr damit zeigen das auch sie etwas Magie beherrscht.  
Akari schaut mit großen Augen erst auf die kleinen Lichtkugeln und dann als sie verschwunden sind zu Kohana. "Du kannst ja auch zaubern" Sie wirkt etwas erfürchtig. *Vielleicht kann sie mir ja etwas bei bringen?*


End file.
